Bleakbeak
Bleakbeak was one of the first individuals born from Hotoke's magic and as one of the first, he was blessed with one of the greatest amounts of magic out of his entire species, second only to one. Appearance Personality History Bleakbeak was not born into this world. He did not have a mother and father which loved eachother which in turn led to his birth. Bleakbeak, just like most of his kind, was created. Althugh created, their design was incomplete, not thought through and as such was a flawed design. Bleakbeak had from the very first day of his existence pondered his purpose of life and why he was. Was there some grand scheme to his and his kinds life? Or were they simply created out of a childs mind out of sheer curiosity? While pondered, little did it matter to Bleakbeak as all that mattered to him was to make his creator proud, make sure that he would not regret his creation. Bleakbeak was since his "birth" blessed with incredible magical power, and so he made sure to put it to good use. He took to magic like a fish takes to water. It just felt natural. Some time after his and his whole race's creation, their creator left them behind in the ruined underground city Mazarick. More than any other, Bleakbeak began to fear that he had somehow disappointed his creator, his "father" and that frightened him more than any other thing in the world. With the burning desire to justify his existence and prove himself to his creator instead of rotting away in the forgotten ruins, Bleakbeak snuck out of Mazarick and began his search for his master. He searched tirelessly for him and eventually, he was lucky enough to find him. He never asked why Hotoke left, he never asked why he didn't take them with him, he simply asked if his journey had been fruitful. Pleased with what his master responded, he then wondered what his next step would be and Hotoke had something very specific in mind. The conquest of Mazarick. Bleakbeak was confused why his master would want to destroy his own home, why he would rebel against the one who raised and trained him but he did not question his decision. Instead, he woved to aid him in this trial. The two of them returned to Mazarick and began the conquest. While Hotoke began in one direction, Bleakbeak gathered up the rest of his kin and led them back to fight alongside their creator. One monstrous abomination after the next came, leading to the death of Oqaid after Oqaid. Eventually they reached the end of all the monsters and defeated the lord of the underground city. After their magnificent victory, Hotoke led them away from the destroyed city. Hotoke gave them a brand new order. To fly out into the world and make a new home for themselves but to stay away from the rest of mankind. Bleakbeak was sad to be separated from his creator but obeyed without question. After some time of endless travel, the Oqaids finally found a place where that they could call their own home. It was a rather large island out in the ocean with a colossal tree growing in the middle of it. The Oqaids made a home for themselves, as their lord had demanded. Bleakbeak, however, felt rather dissatisfied with his new lot in life. To sit idle and build a community rather than discovering and advancing his magic just didn't sit right with him. He felt like he was destined, created, for so much more than building tree houses and hunting critters. Eventually he grew tired of it all but out of loyalty and a sense of duty, he remained untill there was a stable community and housing for his people. As it neared it's completion, Bleakbeak no longer deemed his presence necessary. He took off and made his way back to Fiore with a specific intent in mind. After some time, he would come to find himself a place within the mercenary guild Sniper Raid as one of it's greatest mages. Synopsis Equipment * First Staff: * Second Staff: * Third Staff: * Fourth Staff: * Fifth Staff: * Sixth Staff: * Seventh Staff: * Eighth Staff: * Ninth Staff: * Tenth Staff: Magic and Abilities Sound Magic Sound Magic (サウンドマジック, Saundo Majikku) is an elemental caster magic which revolves around the manipulation of sound. Spell usually releases musical notes and the sound can have different effects. While not too efficient with the magic in a defensive or offensive manner, Bleakbeak is more than capable of replicating human speech with it, something that characterizes every Oqaid due to their inability to speak in any other manner than clicks, screeches and other bird noises. Magic Staff Planetary Celestial Gate Keys The Planetary Celestial Gate Keys are keys used to summon Celestial Spirits, however, the spirits summoned from the Planetary Gate Keys each represent a different planet in the solar system as opposed to a constellation. There are ten known keys in all, each of which is a black-purple color, with a jewel embedded on the end opposite the teeth. The color of the jewel depends on the spirit the key is linked with. The keys are also notably larger in comparison to their more common counterparts. Compared to normal Celestial Spirits like the Silver and Zodiac Spirits, the Planetary Spirits are much more independent, so it takes a mage of considerable skill to be able to wield one efficiently and make them obey their orders. The ten known spirits are Sol, Luna, Mercury, Venus, Terra, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. There is rumored to be an eleventh key hidden somewhere across Earth Land which houses the Spirit of The Underworld, Pluto, but the other Planetary Spirits have stated it has been sealed away where no one can find it in order to keep Pluto under control. Bleakbeak carries with him the key to the celestial spirit Uranus. Telekinesis It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eterano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eterano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Bleakbeak commonly uses this magic to carry around his staffs. Stats Bleakbeak's stats are as follows: Category:Magical Being Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Mercenary Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Staff User